


Mad sounds

by Magnolopsida



Category: Arctic Monkeys, BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AM Era, Blurryface Era, Depression, M/M, basically blurryface is an asshole and alex is going to kick his ass thank you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolopsida/pseuds/Magnolopsida
Summary: There was this guy down the bar, a visible frown on his face and his hands curled around an untouched glass of a colored cocktail. He looked out of place, bored even - and if this wasn't a good thing for him - he was bored, too.To bad Blurryface wasn't going to let Alex help Tyler.





	Mad sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Soooo the first important thing is that i'm french soo if there is some mistakes I'm sorry, don't hesitate to tell me about them and I will correct :)
> 
> That is my first fic on this website - I already wrote on ffnet (in french for the MCU fandom) and tumblr (in english for DBH fandom) but the AM and TOP fandom are definitely EMPTY in french (yes, the suffering) so I decided to come here instead. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, tell me if I need to correct some things, I try my best :) Here the first chapter :D

 

 

There was this guy down the bar, a visible frown on his face and his hands curled around an untouched glass of a colored cocktail. He looked out of place, bored even, his eyes wandering to an other one talking with a girl in a corner of the well known bar. The only reason Alex noticed him was because he was bored too - the others were too tired to come with him and he was alone for the night - it was rather miserable, to be honest with himself. They could have come with him but they always said no, making him feel kinda like an annoying friend nobody wanted to hang out with. Shaking his head to forget about his stupid thoughts, he grinned and grabbed his drink before heading toward the stranger - almost sure to be easily accepted for a simple talk, thanks to his boyish look - he didn't even have to try, really.

"Hey, what are you doing, all alone ?" he asked, looking down at the guy.

Hazel eyes met his and the stranger's frown deepened. Unable to stop himself, his grin came back and Alex added after a moment :

"You look really miserable right now."

"Well, thanks." his interlocutor quipped with furrowed brows.

Alex laughed quietly and sat in front of him, leaving enough space between the two of them - he didn't want to be seen as invasive.

"So, who left you here without a second thought ?"

"My apparently best friend right here, having the time of his life with a girl from who knows where."

The stranger gestured to an other man, with a definitely strange sense of fashion and bright red hair - this one definitely needed some advice about clothes and stuff. He was dancing with a girl and smiled a bit too much - he was clearly enjoying his time.

"We can't miss him." he noted after a moment.

"You're telling me."

"That's quite rude to leave you here." Alex added again.

"Nah, it's the usual. I didn't want to come at first, after all. I just didn't want him to go all sad if I said no, you see."

Alex smile bitterly at this - his teammates weren't this considerate with him, leaving him alone for the night, and he almost felt jealous for a moment.

"It's nice from you. I'm Alex, by the way."

The other eyed him for a moment, trying to know if he could give such an important thing as his name.

" 'm Tyler."

"So, are you living around here, or...?"

"We're just passing by, stuff to do, y'know."

Alex obviously didn't know but he didn't say anything about it and smiled a little. He wanted to ask something else but an horrible voice cut him before he could say anything and he frowned, looking at Tyler's friend apparently trying to sing something at the crowd.

"Oh dude no," Tyler sighed with an annoyed look and raised his voice to add at his bestie : "Josh, you're not the fucking singer of our band for a good reason, get your ass here before I drag you myself !"

The other singer raised an eyebrow at this : 'band ?'. Well, it was taking an unexpected turn. He didn't say anything and watched Tyler drag his friend at their table and pushed him at his side, with a fond roll of his eyes.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea at all. Should've stayed at the hotel, but you never listen do you ?"

"I just wanted to have some fun." Josh shrugged.

Tyler only snorted at this and decided to come back to Alex who just watched them in silence, playing with his drink a little.

"So, ya both in a band ?"

"Apparently. I do drums." Josh said without even thinking about the fact that he didn't know who Alex was - if Tyler was talking with him, it was probably all good.

Since Tyler didn't say anything after this, the red-haired man frowned a little and decided to add :

"Ty' is...well, was-"

"Dude-"

"-he was the singer." Josh ended anyway.

Tyler pursed his lips and Alex noticed how his hand grabbed his drink with too much strength. He was curious now, looking the two boys - well, they were probably around the same age - and looked at the first one of them :

" You don't sing anymore ?"

"That's because of this fucker-"

"Josh."

Tyler's voice was cold, eyes locked to his teammate with barred teeth. It was like he was ready to go for a fight with Josh and Alex felt embarrassed for a moment and decided to smooth him.

" 'm sorry, shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business, really."

"Not your fault. Josh just talk too much when he's drunk."

Alex grinned a little - he was the same with too much alcohol in his blood, to be honest. He was going to add something but someone cleared his throat behind him and he turned around to look at a girl, looking all shy and a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes ?" he smiled.

The girl was playing with the phone in her hands, obviously nervous, and she fidgeted it like this for a moment until she could manage to say :

"Uuuuh hello ? I never thought I would see you- I mean, hmm, can we take a pic ? Please ?"

He smile deepened. It was always nice to meet people like her who obviously looked like they didn't want to disturb him but didn't want to miss their chance either - it was way better than some people harassing him - yeah, he already got some of those assholes.

"Sure thing, dear, come here." he called her while standing.

He ignored the two other men who were looking at him, apparently lost, and took the selfie with the girl and gave her a short hug before sitting back in his chair.

"Are you someone famous ?" Josh asked as soon as the fan left.

"Are you serious ? That's Alex Turner." Tyler replied with furrowed brows.

"You know me ?!"

"Uuuh...well yeah, obviously. Josh didn't notice tho, he's probably too high right now."

Alex didn't answer for a moment, really surprised. Usually, people always asked him something when they recognised him, but Tyler didn't seem to act any different - like he was a random stranger, and it was refreshing. Now, he just wanted to know if this two were somehow a band already well-known, but it was kinda strange to ask them like that. He was used to stay away from any social media or everything related to bands and stuff, so he couldn't put a band name on this two, even with their own name.

"You don't know who we are, right ?" Tyler asked him after a moment.

Alex seemed embarrassed at this question but the other just smiled at him a little, finally taking a sip of his drink, forgotten for too long on the table.

"Don't be sorry." he said when he noticed that the other was going to open his mouth. "It's a relief, really. It feels like I didn't have such a calm evening in months."

Alex seemed pleased at this words and they just continued to talk after this.

 

* * *

 

 

Turner was definitely someone nice, Tyler decided so. Him and Josh already met so many artists, and most of them were so full of themselves, it was just annoying at this point. Well, Alex seemed confident with himself, but there was nothing more, and even if he didn't recognize them, he never tried once to know who they really were.

'Look who we have here. Finding nice folks, Tyler ?' a voice in the corner of his mind suddenly asked.

Tyler froze at the cold and amused tone and immediately clenched his hands on his drink. Alex and Josh were talking, unaware of the voice who started to whisper at Ty's ear.

'You're not going to bring someone else in your misery, right ? I'm already so close to have your little Joshua...'

'Shut your damn mouth !' he thought desperately, trying to forget the terrible words whispered to him.

'Or you finally decided to give up to me ? To give me all I want ? To give me strangers who just wanted to be nice ? What a monster you are...'

Tyler stand up suddenly, leaving his drink abandoned on the table. The two others looked at him with curious eyes, and Josh immediately understood what was the problem.

"You- you want to go back to the hotel ?" his friend asked.

"Yes, please."

Tyler felt a little guilty when he noticed the frown at the corner of Alex's mouth - apparently, he was enjoying their talk so far. Sadly, he couldn't stay any longer, or something bad was going to happen to one of them.

"Sorry." he said after a moment, "I just don't feel really good."

"Oh, that's okay. See you two around, I guess."

Tyler smiled weakly at him and headed to the front door of the bar, trying to forget about the cold whispers in his ear, breathing some fresh air.

"Are you ok, Ty ?"

"Yes, don't worry. I just need some sleep, I think."

"We'll go back to the hotel right now, then."

 

* * *

 

 

After the two guys decided to left, Alex decided to go back to his own hotel as well, feeling a little miserable, all alone at his table. It was stupid, really- he got so much friends, and he loved them, but at the end it was always him, with nobody else, and it wasn't easy at all.

Going back to his room - luckily, he didn't drink too much and could find his way without any problem - he decided to take a quick shower and he grabbed his phone and headed back to the bed, trying to find who Tyler and Josh were.

It wasn't difficult - he just needed to type their names in google and found their full names, all the informations he could have needed - _Twenty One Pilots_.

He already heard about them, obviously, they were already famous but a lot of people started to talk about them lately - who hadn't heard 'S _tressed Out'_ this days, after all ? Searching on youtube, he didn't waste any time and started to listen some other songs.

And hell, it was good. Like, really good - Tyler voice sounded sad, way too sad for someone as young as him - but, he couldn't judge him, he knew his own voice always looked like a melancholic balad from someone who missed to live in the seventies, or something like it - that was people were saying, nothing more.

Josh was good too, obviously, but Tyler's voice was far more interesting - and still, his best friend said during their talk that he wasn't singing anymore - why ? There was nothing about this on intenet, or any social media the boys used, and it confused him even more. He was someone curious, and now he just desesperately wanted to know what was the story behind this. He thought about sending him something or twitter - but he was kinda annoyed to create an account just for this and Tyler probably got tons of messages everyday - he was probably going to miss him in the pile.

Finally, Alex decided to forget about all of this. After all, it wasn't his stories nor his life, and he was supposed to think about tomorrow's show. The tour was almost done now, just a few more dates to do, and he was going to head back home and have some rest. He didn't need to worry about random people he met less of an hour ago and who have already forgotten him anyway, and decided to sleep instead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this first chapter was ok for the moment x) I don't often write in english, and I think about posting my Detroit Become Human fics from tumblr here too, I will see. 
> 
> Tell me about anything you want and see you soon for the next chapter :)


End file.
